


Cosplay

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Sex-deprived Kenma initiates sex through cosplay.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 18





	Cosplay

Kenma furrows his brows while scrolling through the site he was currently in. 

'If I temporarily dye my hair, maybe I could match Asuka...no but her chest is too big,' he grumbles.

'Kazumi's outfit is too complicated,' he scrolls down more. He places a hand over his forehead, 'Should I chose another game?'

He clicks another page as his eyes travel down the costumes, 'Ah but Jade's chest piece is hard,' he raises a brow, 'It's possible,'

Right now, Kenma's sex life was stagnating due to Kuroo's busy schedule. And right now, he wanted some dick.

He's tried cosplay sex with Kuroo before and he did find out that both of them quite had the fetish for it.

Kenma didn't really like asking for it verbally so everytime he dressed up even when there was no event, Kuroo took it as an invitation.

Problem was, Kenma was a game otaku, not much of an anime otaku. He didn't really know which characters Kuroo liked so he stuck on how the costumes looked on the characters.

He lightly slams his forehead on his desk. He was in a conundrum. 

He frowns and raises his head again. 'Fuck it, we're going with Anna Williams,' 

☆☆☆

It arrived. After a few weeks, Anna's classic outfit arrived. 

Kenma places a hand on his hips while looking down on the dress piece. A red, with a really low back, ankle length dress with a really long slit along the left thigh.

It also came in with Anna's red satin gloves and heels. Kenma glances down at his cat sons and sighs.

"I'll have to evacuate both of you first," he stated before beckoning their fur babies into their spare room where all of their toys were.

Kenma locks the dog gate after making sure Chi and Maru had water and food to pass the time.

Without a word, he goes back to his and Kuroo's room before looking up at the clock.

'He's coming home soon,' he thinks. 

He decides against temporary hair dye, just brushing his hair before curling the ends a bit.

He slips the dress on and decides to zip it up for later.

Kenma was used to wearing heels and slips them on. He prepares himself and suddenly hears Kuroo's car pull up.

Bracing himself, he checks the mirror as he zips the dress up. He checks his light make up for a bit before being satisfied with it.

He hears Kuroo's footsteps ascend their house stairs as his heart thumps hard against his chest.

"Kenma! Tadai-," Kuroo abruptly stops and sees Kenma from the door way. "-ma, what are you wearing?" he covers his mouth as he blushes.

Kenma frowns and looks down at Kuroo's pants before looking back up at him, "Closet perv," 

"What?!" Kuroo feels his heart get stabbed through. 

Kenma clicks his tongue before approaching Kuroo and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I- I thought it'd be fun..." he looks away and his hair covers his face, oddly reminiscent of his highschool hairstyle.

Kuroo sighs and moves a lock of his hair before placing a hand on Kenma's hip, "Did you dress up as Anna in Tekken?" he bends over and whispers, "Just for me?"

Kenma shivers as Kuroo moves his hand up to trail the slight outline of Kenma's spine against the backless dress.

"You like chosing her whenever we play," Kenma responds breathlessly, "I just figured,"

Kuroo smirks and starts to kiss Kenma's ear while he runs his hand on his back and thighs. 

"Yeah? Well I like it better when it's you," Kuroo sensually whispers against his neck, sending tingles down Kenma's body. 

He disconnects from Kenma momentarily to remove his tie with one hand, the other not letting go from Kenma's back.

He pulls Kenma to his lap as they make their way towards the bed. Kenma hosists his body up using his knees and kisses Kuroo.

The taller male starts groping and kneading his boyfriend's ass making Kenma grunt against his lips. Kozume's hand makes it's way towards Kuroo's chest before pulling away for air.

"That was dangerous, I could've bit you lip off," Kuroo lightly scolds while Kenma pants. "I really wish you could take a hint sometimes Kuro,"

Kuroo chuckles before flipping Kenma over, "So, what will it be kitten?" he gets on his knees.

"I-, front..." Kenma shyly requests.

Kuroo nods, "Your wish is my command," he mutters before running his hands over Kenma's thigh, the slit making his legs easier to access. 

Kuroo pulls off the stockings Kenma was wearing slightly before kissing on Kenma's panty clad dick. He peppers kisses over Kenma's inner thighs before pulling the lace underwear off.

"Tell me when you're about to cum," he tells Kenma as the speechless blonde simply nods as a response.

Kuroo takes Kenma's dick in his hands before rubbing the tip. Kuroo immediately then licks the tip of Kenma shaft, making the latter grip his hair a bit. 

Kuroo smirks at the reaction before trailing kisses from the tip to the base. He licks the shaft making Kenma moan. 

"Hnghh- Kuro-" 

"Oi oi, don't cum too soon," 

Kuroo takes in Kenma's dick with ease. He starts suckling on Kenma's tip while fondling his balls on one hand. Kuroo bobs his head up and down Kenma's shaft as the latter writhes and trembles. 

"Ahh~ Kuro~ Kuro~," Kenma calls out, not being able to close his legs because of the worry the heels might poke his boyfriend.

His stomach suddenly tightens before letting his load out into Kuroo's mouth. Kenma's post-orgasm glow leaves him weak, his stamina not being able to recuperate immediately.

Kuroo swallows Kenma's semen as he wipes the corner of his mouth before making his way up again, unbuckling his pants. 

"Lend me you ass okay?" he asks his boyfriend who just peers at his soaked boxers. 

Kenma's eyes widen, "Did you come on your underwear?" 

Kuroo clicks his tongue before tearing his underwear off him, exposing his large rock hard dick, "Well when I hear you moan I can't help it," he starts stroking his dick.

Kenma turns around and moves the dress in a provocative manner, "Be gentle okay?" 

Kuroo's heart starts beating faster as Kenma spreads his ass for him. Kuroo spreads his pre-cum over his dick before quickly grabbing lube.

He squirts some onto Kenma's asshole before positioning himself on his entrance. "I'm going in," he informs before penetrating Kenma's ass.

Kenma's eyes widen, never getting used to Kuroo's dick as he grips the sheets gasping, "T-Tetsu!" 

Kuroo hardens even more as he thrusts into Kenma roughly. It was agonizingly slow and tearfully rough. Just the way Kenma liked it.

Kenma could feel stray tears leave his eyes from the pleasure as Kuroo thrusts into him. His sweat drenches the costume a bit but doesn't mind.

Kuroo's girth repeatedly hit Kenma's prostate as the bottom male moans out loud, his fists holding him up as he gasps out loud.

Kuroo pumps in his length into Kenma but feels like there's something missing. He grunts and momentarily pulls out, confusing Kenma.

"I know you'd hate me for doing this," Kuroo mutters before flipping Kenma on his back, making the flustered and panting male face him, "But I wanna see your face baby,"

"Kuro! Wait no- Nghh~!" Kenma moans before biting his hand down and covering his face as Kuroo pounds into him again.

Kuroo furrows his brows and moves the dress a bit before grabbing both of Kenma's wrists. 

"Kuro! N-No!" Kenma panics as his face gets exposed. 

Kuroo continues to thrust into Kenma with his wrists clasped in his hands, "I wanna see your face!" 

Kenma can't help but moan out loud as half lidded eyes meet Kuroo's passionate ones as Kenma tries to wriggle his wrists out while writing below Kuroo as he thrusts.

Kuroo lets go of Kenma's wrist, placing his hands on his hips before lifting it up and thrusting in him a bit deeper.

"Hah~! Deep~!" Kenma uncontrollably moans as he grips the sheets, trying to show Kuroo his face while experiencing immense pleasure.

The blood up Kenma's cheeks and ears colors him as sweat glistens against his skin, a few splatters of semen on the dress.

Kuroo's stomach tightens as the visual stimulus of Kenma all hot and bothered pushes him over the edge. Kenma's sleek body in the tight dress was too much for Kuroo.

Kuroo tightens his grip on Kenma as he releases his load into Kenma, the latter also orgasming on the dress by accident.

Kenma covers his face immediately but Kuroo gently removes it after pulling out his shaft out of Kenma. He gently kisses Kenma's tinted lips while pulling him up onto his lap while lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry if you we're embarrassed," he apologizes as Kenma simply sighs and lays his head on Kuroo's shoulder, "It's alright,"

Kuroo draws small patterns on Kenma's back as they catch their breaths. He gently pulls the zipper down but Kenma stops his hand.

"You don't want to go for a second round?" 

Kuroo's dick hardens again. "You said it not me, hands on the headboard now," he immediately commands as Kenma cheekily lifts his ass towards Kuroo while gripping on their headboard.

"Would you like to continue?" he teases while zipping the dress up again. 

Kuroo chuckles lowly while lubing up his hard dick once more, "It's press 'X' to start again after all," he slaps Kenma's ass.

He leans over to Kenma's ear, before sexily whispering, "I'd rail you until it's K.O," 

Kenma gives Kuroo's cheek a peck, "Be my guest,"

He looks down to see his semen dripping from Kenma's ass. He runs a finger over the rim as he sticks it in, making Kenma jolt up.

Kuroo slips his finger in and starts feeling for Kenma's prostate. "Oh fuck~!" Kenma clutches the headboard. Kuroo smirks as he repeatedly hits the small bump in Kenma's ass. 

"More~ more~," he shamelessly lifts his ass up as Kuroo enjoys the show unfolding before him. Kenma looks back at him with lustful eyes, "Kuro, rail me on your lap,"

Kuroo lowly chuckles and positions himself while Kenma still leans on the headboard, "Oh I'll do it alright," he clutches his hips, "But it'll come as a surprise,"

He enters Kenma's entrance as he starts thrusting his hips forward as Kenma moans out while the bed sways along. "Ahhhn~ yes~," 

"You're shamelessly moaning~" Kuroo teases as he bends over and pulls Kenma onto his lap, "Do you like my dick so much?"

"Y~es!" Kenma exclaims in pleasure as he shuts his eyes to savor Kuroo's member in his ass pussy.

Kenma ends up in Kuroo's lap as he gets moved up and down along Kuroo's hard length as Kuroo feels for Kenma's nipples. "You were so shy a moment ago~," he teases and moves.

Kenma moans, "But! Too good~ Tetsuro~" 

In a haze Kenma feels pressure and a sting from his nipples as he gasps in pleasant surprise. His nipples repeatedly get abused by Kuroo as he grinds his ass further into Kuroo's dick.

"Yes!" he throws his head back onto Kuroo's shoulder. Kenma starts stroking himself while grinding onto Kuroo's thrusting uncontrollably. 

Kuroo hisses as he feels more and more pleasure surge and build up while Kenma goes into a lust-filled high. 

"Shit, I'm coming again," Kuroo curses and bends Kenma over again to the bed. 

He rams his length into Kenma as he suddenly orgasms. He notices that Kenma hasn't come.

He stays inside Kenma's ass and grabs his dick. He rubs Kenma's as the smaller man writhes under him, grinding his ass further.

"Cumming~ Kuro, faster~," Kenma pleads, "Good~!" 

"Your wish is my command," Kuroo peppers kisses all over his back as Kenma suddenly trembles and shivers, "It's gonna come out,"

"Then let it out Kenma," he sucks on Kenma's nape as he feels Kenma's dick twitch as the white semen hits the dress. Kenma moans out loud as Kuroo pulls out, semen trailing down as Kenma flops down the bed, drained.

He turns to face Kuroo as the taller male feels himself have another incoming boner.

Kenma had a red flushed face as his rapid breaths escape from his mouth agape. Semen was all over the dress and the chest part of the dress was slightly coming off.

The slit of the dress was moved as white liquid trailed down his thighs. His stockings were unkempt and down on his ankles.

"Kuro, stops staring," Kenma blushes, embarrassed at Kuroo's intense gaze.

"But you're so hot," Kuroo leans down and takes Kenma's lips into his. 

"Can we please go for another round?"

Kenma shyly looks away, "Tekken has five rounds," 

Kuroo smirks and starts trailing kisses onto Kenma's neck, "Then let's use that to our heart's content,"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, poggers.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed 
> 
> And when I mean cosplay, it really is cosplay, not the maid or sailor uniform but an actual character.
> 
> In this case Nina Williams from Tekken. Search up her latest design if you have no idea what I'm talking about.
> 
> Kenma is a gamer otaku and I wanted to keep it that way. Not that I'm saying Kenma doesn't watch anime, he just prefers games most of the time lol.
> 
> Tekken is by Namco and it has heavy Japanese theme (the main family of the game being Japanese) so I figured it's one of the games Kenma must love if it was canon. 
> 
> This was a bit fun to write because I myself am a gamer otaku too, although I have to admit it was kinda bland for me.
> 
> ☆Cinni


End file.
